Forever in Volterra
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: Rated M for a very good reason. Swearing, but I suppose when you have lemon swearing is the lesser of the two evils... Preview: "He's fighting for you." "Why would he be fighting...for me?" "You're his mate."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer here: if the Twilight Saga belonged to me this story would have come true.**

* * *

"EDWARD, NO!" Bella screamed, running across the plaza and slamming into his rock-hard, half-naked body, the momentum pushing them in a bit, into relative safety.

Edward looked at her with a bland face, half-sparkling already.

"Bella?" He murmured. "I must have died already. I'm in heaven." He sighed.

"NO you idiot, it's ME! We're alive!" Bella pushed him back to the shadows of the castle. "What were you thinking?" She hissed very humanly.

"Oh. You're alive." Edward said. Bella resisted the urge to punch him, because that would end up with her having a shattered hand. She growled, again in a very human way.

"Of course I'm alive." She said exasperatedly. "What were you doing, asking for death anyways?" She demanded.

"Perhaps we should take this to a more private place." A voice said from the dark. Two hooded figures emerged from the depths of the castle, faces hidden. Edward suddenly pulled Bella behind him.

"No harm was done, gentlemen. I believe we can go." Edward's voice was suddenly cold.

"But Aro would like to talk to you in private." One of the men, well, vampire, said.

"No." Edward snarled.

"Boys." A high and reedy voice entered Bella's ears. A much shorter figure clad in black approached. The figure was definitely feminine. She threw her hood off to reveal mouse brown hair and piercing red eyes.

"Jane." The two vampires in cloaks said respectfully.

"Jane." Edward sounded resigned.

"Master Aro would like to talk to you privately." She repeated the man's words.

"No." Edward growled again. Alice chose this moment to enter.

"Edward, it'll be okay." She reassured him, although she looked troubled. Edward's eyes narrowed, and Bella could tell that he was searching her mind, but Alice's jaw was set.

"Come." Jane said rather impatiently.

"Lead the way." Edward finally spat out through gritted teeth.

They were led through a tunnel and underground before finally emerging into a grand hall of marble. A very pretty, but definitely human woman greeted them.

"Masters and mistresses." She said. She eyed Bella, noticing that she was human as well.

"Gianna." One of the men said flirtatiously. The human woman, Gianna, blushed and giggled a bit. Jane shook her head and they continued. Once they were out of earshot, Bella looked at Edward skeptically.

"What's a human doing here?"

"She's the receptionist." Jane answered smoothly as they climbed into an elevator. "She's replaceable."

Bella remained quiet after that.

They went out of the elevator and through another underground tunnel before walking into a small, narrow hallway connected to somewhere else. Jane knocked twice on the grand oak doors inlaid with gold and ivory, and pushed them open easily.

Bella's eyes darted around the large, spacious room they were led into.

The room was made out of white marble, with huge tall windows rather high up, and a glass dome ceiling, letting sunlight filter into the room, giving enough light but at the same time not making the vampires sparkle. The room had an elevated platform, which held three black thrones gilded with gold. Her eyes finally settled on the occupants of the glorious room.

There was a small vampire standing next to one of the thrones, with the same hair as Jane, and looking very much like she did.

"Jane." He smiled.

"Alec." Jane smiled back. It was a small smile, but Bella was surprised that she could smile.

Jane went to stand next to Alec, putting a hand on his arm gently. That Alec must be her twin, then, the way they interacted.

Bella's eyes then flitted to the thrones. On the left throne a man with long wavy brown hair and milky red eyes regarded the room with an expression that was no less than utter and complete boredom. His posture suggested that he would rather be listening to opera music than be in the room.

A vampire with platinum blond hair sat on the right throne, red eyes burning brightly. His face was angular and haughty, sharp and defined, and demanded respect. He looked down at the room's occupants with a scoffing expression and a slight sneer on his handsome face.

Bella's eyes finally flitted to the middle throne.

If she thought Edward was a perfect Greek god, she was sorely mistaken.

This man...this...god...was beautiful. He was absolutely perfect in every way.

He had dark, long hair that fell below his shoulder blades, restrained by an elegant clip. His face was soft but hard at the same time, well-defined, with high, angular cheek bones and a sharp chin complemented by a strong jaw. His eyebrows were thick, but not too thick, and shaped in such a way that it made his expression perpetually somewhat 'interested', and his nose was rather aquiline, leading down to his full, surprisingly red lips.

Bella's gaze traveled up to his eyes, unable to look anywhere else. His eyes, oh his eyes were the most brilliant shade of red. No- red would not do them justice. His orbs looked ruby, with crimson splashes, burgundy dashes, and lovely specks of maroon dotted here and there, and bright red painted in the middle of those colours.

Bella was entranced as the man fluttered his long, sooty lashes and stood from his throne.

She could vaguely feel Edward's arms tighten around her.

"Ah...Edward...and Alice too...and I suppose this is the lovely Isabella?" The man said in a lilting accent. Bella could hear the trill of the Italian accent in there, present most vividly when he rolled her name from his lips, the syllables spilling from his lips like fresh wine. She took in a gasp of air, head spinning. His accent was also somewhat English, so different from all the American accents surrounding her all day long. However, she recognised that slightly exotic undercurrent to his accent as well. It came from a language that rolled their 'r's, enunciated their 's's, and pronounced their 't's. Something very European, old, and cultured.

Bella wanted to say 'just Bella', but her voice died when the god approached her. Edward growled low in his chest, holding her so tightly it hurt. She winced, and Edward immediately let go a bit, but was still hovering over her. This broke her eye contact with the vampire.

"Aro, I did not reveal myself to the humans. We can go." Edward's voice was strained.

"Yes, I know that." The god, Aro's voice soothed Bella again. She was aware that she was staring at him longingly while in another man's arms. She didn't care, though.

"Then why aren't you letting us go?" Edward rasped.

"She knows about us. There are only two outcomes for her." The blond one spoke. His voice was icy and chilling, and Bella shivered. Edward held her tighter again, and she leaned into him, slightly afraid. Only two outcomes? What did that mean?

"Caius." Aro said lightly. Bella felt herself drawn to him again, like a magnet.

"We'll change her. I'll do it myself. I have seen it." Alice suddenly blurted out. Bella was confused. What was going on? Aro noticed her expression.

"Dear Alice, I will attend to you in a second." He said. "Isabella..." He paused, licking his lips. Bella swayed in Edward's arms again. Did he have to do that? He probably didn't need to, right? Was he doing this on purpose?

"You see, Isabella..." Her name was like music, like a lullaby when spoken by him. "There are only two ends for humans who know about vampires." He explained. "One is death, and the other is to be changed."

"Y-you mean, to be a vampire?" Bella asked in a small voice. She sounded so human and so off-tune when compared to the dark angel, Aro, in front of her.

He nodded slightly, eyes trained on her. Then he looked at Alice, who held out a hand. Bella watched curiously.

"Aro's gift is tactile telepathy." Edward murmured to her. "One touch and he can see every single memory, every thought you've ever had." He explained.

Bella suddenly remembered that Edward's gift didn't work on her.

"Ahhh..." Aro breathed softly, looking at Bella, then Edward, and Alice, then back to Bella again. "Fascinating, to see something that hasn't happened yet, so...clearly inside your mind, Alice." He said, letting her hand go.

"I could not help but to notice, though...Isabella here blocks gifts?" Aro said, a touch of curiousity in his voice. "May I?" He asked Edward.

Bella's mouth suddenly went dry. Was this beautiful man going to touch her like he did Alice's hand?

"Yes." Edward sighed, letting her go. Bella stumbled forward, and Aro reached out to steady her, catching her bare arms. It sent shivers down Bella's spine—not from the cold, but from his touch. His hands were like ice, each digit hard, but they pressed against her skin so softly, like...Bella blushed—like a lover's caress.

Aro observed her blush, awed himself. He could not read her. He took in a deep breath, about to announce the news gleefully, when he caught a whiff of her scent. He froze, and Edward snarled, suddenly lunging at him. He was subdued by a large and bulky guard, and Alice was suddenly held in a tight headlock by another vampire.

Bella whimpered, not knowing what was going on. Aro crushed her to his strong body, and she lay limp in his arms, half-afraid, half-exhilarated.

"What is going on?" Caius demanded, standing from his throne. "Aro?" He asked.

The one with the brown hair stood from his throne swiftly.

"Marcus…?" Aro broke off when the man touched his hand briefly. He froze, then snarled, subconsciously tightening his grip. Bella whimpered again. He was so strong...

"Cullen." Aro snarled savagely, baring his sharp white teeth, amazing eyes darkening to black.

It was Aro's turn to push Bella behind his back. He assumed a fighting stance. He looked feral, he looked dangerous, the natural predator he was: he looked primal.

"What have you done." The way he phrased the sentence was more of a threat mixed with an order, and not an actual question.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Edward retorted, struggling in the big vampire's arms.

"YOU TOOK MY MATE!" Aro roared, advancing intimidatingly. Bella was left reeling, collapsing on the stairs. She steadied herself, groaning slightly. The combined presences of shock, fear, tiredness, anxiety, confusion, and lust were overwhelming.

"_Cara_..." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Marcus, and he helped her up. He led her back to his throne and she staggered onto the armrest of it, watching the scene play out in front of her like it was a movie.

"What...what's happening?" She asked weakly, turning her eyes to Marcus pleadingly.

"He is fighting for you." Marcus said. That only made her more confused.

"What do you mean? Why would he be fighting...for me?" She stammered, blushing. Why was Aro fighting with Edward, over her of all people?

"You're his mate." Marcus looked at her intently.

"I'm...his w-what?" Bella asked, blush deepening. "His...mate?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Marcus' eyes misted over, and Bella knew he was reliving a memory. Apparently you still retained human traits even as a vampire, because whenever Charlie tried to recall something his eyes would mist over. Bella could also tell that Marcus' memories were good, but sad, because he had a small smile, but his eyes were brimming with an untold agony.

"You see, vampires have soulmates. You are Aro's mate. Esme is Carlisle's mate, and Alice there is the major Jasper Whitlock's mate. Every vampire has one, and they stay with each other forever. A vampire cannot live without his mate." He paused, closing his eyes a bit. "Let me rephrase that- a vampire can live without a mate, but life would not be worth living." His voice sounded so pained that Bella knew. She knew that he had a mate and lost her. She did not enquire further, but instead set her mind to the fact that she, the plain, clumsy, ordinary human, was Aro's mate! It sounded preposterous to her when Marcus first told her, and even as she mulled it over in her head, it still sounded stupid and silly. It was like a fantasy she would make when she was little: a prince coming and sweeping her off her feet. Of course those days were long gone, and she grew cynical, less naïve, and more aware of reality.

A scream brought her back to reality again. Alice had kicked the guard restraining her, somehow escaping from the headlock, and was now hovering over Edward, but as Bella looked over, she collapsed, her small frame wracking with pain. Edward was also writhing on the ground, and with a single sweep, Bella found Jane smiling down at them sadistically, head tilted slightly in a gesture that spoke of childhood innocence. Bella nearly snorted. As if Jane retained any childhood innocence. HAH! The very idea was laughable! It was so ludicrous to think that Jane, a young vampire, still older than anyone Bella knew, though, who, with the ability to cause pain as she could see, was innocent in any way. She scoffed to herself, regarding the scene again as the screams stopped.

Bella registered that Aro had held a hand up in Jane's direction, signalling her to stop.

"Jane, that's enough." His voice was now dark and unforgiving. Bella shivered, again half from fear, which warred with her desire for the hot vampire.

_Woah, hot? Did I really just think that about Aro?_ Bella thought with a blush.

The screams started again, with a bloody vengeance. Bella winced.

"STOP IT!" She screamed over the tortured cries. Aro looked at her and quickly stopped Jane. He regarded Bella curiously, his eyes still dark. She gazed into them unflinchingly.

"Isabella...why do you want Jane to stop?" He asked. Bella looked at him incredulously.

"They're my friends. Edward is...well, was my boyfriend." Bella stumbled over her words a bit. Since she was Aro's mate now, it would be kind of wrong to have a boyfriend..."I love them." She said sincerely. "Please, let them go." She pleaded.

Aro was silent. He looked at her again.

"Only for you, _mia cara_." He said softly, backing away. Alice and Edward sat up, panting unnecessarily.

"Stealing another's mate is punishable by death." Caius intervened. "Aro, you're letting them go just like this?"

"I cannot rob Carlisle of two member of his coven like this, Caius." Aro said. "He is still a very good friend." He said. "They are very gifted and have much to live for. Besides, my mate wishes for me to let them free, and so I will."

Bella looked at him, surprised. He would do something for her, against the will of his brother?

"I thought you had Sulpicia." Edward groaned.

"Sulpicia?" Aro laughed. Bella swooned, and Marcus chuckled from next to her, steadying her.

Bella resented herself a bit for feeling this way for another man. Shouldn't she be feeling guilt? That, or disgust, or remorse? After all she dumped Edward only because some new vampires told her that she was someone else's mate—someone she only met around ten minutes ago.

"Sulpicia was the result of myself being too lazy to find my proper mate. Now that I have my Isabella, she can be set free." Aro said. Bella dismissed all throughts of Edward, however, when she heard Aro say 'my Isabella'.

Edward snarled, although it sounded weaker. He looked resigned, and Bella did a victory dance inside. He was giving up on her. She was Aro's now. Completely. Heart and soul...and body...mm...

Bella blushed at these thoughts.

_What the actual fuck, Bella?_ She questioned herself.

"Leave, and never come back." Aro said harshly, jarring her out of her lustful thoughts. She settled on watching him instead. Alice had to pull Edward out of the room.

"Bella, come back to visit sometime!" Alice sounded happy for someone losing her best friend, but Bella supposed that it had something to do with the fact that she probably saw Bella visiting them in the future.

"Bye Alice..." She whispered, knowing full well that the little pixie vampire could hear her. "I'm sorry Edward." She said hollowly. She heard an anguished howl down the hall, as the doors slammed shut.

"Isabella..._mia cara_...come with me." Aro said, looking at her with love and devotion in his eyes. "I cannot wait a second more, _mio amore_." He said urgently. "I have waited for you three millenia, Bella..." He whispered.

Marcus gave her a little nudge, and, robotically, she slid off the throne and to Aro, who scooped her up in his arms with a little sexy growl and sped past the stone corridors so fast everything became a blur.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Bella asked half-jokingly.

"I'm appalled you would even think of such a thing, _mia cara_." Aro hummed in his chest and kicked a set of grand doors clean from its hinges and entered another room, slamming the door shut behind him after tossing Bella onto the huge bed.

"I...I...I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Bella said softly. She lusted after him, yes, but this was her first time. Edward had never done anything but kiss her, and not even full-out snogging sessions either. This was a huge leap for her.

Aro came over and stripped his black Armani coat, revealing a crisp white shirt. The first few buttons were open, showing his bare, pale, and toned chest.

Any hesitance evaporated into the air with the heat Bella now felt.

"Do you want me as much as I want you, now?" Aro purred, unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly. Bella groaned, feeling as if she were being tortured by an invisible force. Her face burned, and her body was probably way above normal temperature.

"Aro..." She gasped as he leaned over, her, tossing his shirt aside and showing her his perfectly toned body, six packs, muscular arms, and bulging pectorals.

He lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss, pouring all of his pent-up passion and millenia-old frustration into that single act, and cupped her rosy cheeks with his freezing hands. Soon, their tongues mingled and battled, Aro eventually overpowering Bella as she surrendered herself to him with a wanton moan. Aro's hands made quick work of her shirt. He ripped it with a hiss of satisfaction as he trailed down the column of her neck to a the hollow at the base of her throat, licking it. She moaned even louder. He nipped all the way across her collarbone, careful not to break the skin, and down, down, down to the valley of her breasts, covered by a lacy black bra.

"Hmm...my mate likes to wear lace..." He murmured against her breast, his hands snaking behind her back and undoing the clips easily. He reached up to slide the straps off her arms slowly, enjoying the view of her blushing. He threw the bra away and fixed his eyes on her upper torso hungrily. His skilled hands wrung moan after moan from her, nimble fingers tweaking her hardened nubs. She writhed against him, her back arching and bringing herself closer to him. His hands roamed where a gentleman's hands should never go while his mouth attacked her breasts, drawing a hoarse scream from Bella.

"Aro…" She moaned when he undid her belt and unzipped her jeans. He slowly pulled them down, mouth licking a burning trail down her flat abdomen. She could no longer tell what was cold and what was hot. Aro was freezing, and she was burning. Together, the two sensations melded and heightened her pleasure until she was driven to a cliff, where she teetered as Aro stroked the length of her underwear—her very very damp underwear.

Aro took a deep breath.

"Mmm…" He moaned, sending Bella's brain into an overdrive. _Damn was that man sexy!_

"You smell so delicious…not only being _la tua cantante_…your arousal is sweet and tangy in the air, _mio amore_." He murmured, descending to lick her, making her shiver with delight and desire. Bella grasped a fitful of his perfect silky hair and he growled, ripping her panties off with his teeth. She groaned, looking down at him with half-lidded, lust-filled chocolate orbs. His gaze never left hers as his tongue circled her clit, tearing a cry of agonized pleasure from Bella.

"Aro…" She repeated his name. He smiled against the apex of her legs and pressed his tongue, hard, against her again, and she opened her mouth in a soundless scream. Her eyes were closed, lashes fluttering with ecstacy, and her body convulsed with spasms. Aro gazed upon his goddess lost in the throes of pleasure, all the while lapping up her juices lazily, his tongue poking into her entrance ever so slightly, making her hands go to his sheets and clench them tightly.

Bella let out a long breath, sinking into the comfortable bed. She looked at Aro somewhat guiltily.

"I should do something for you." She decided. Aro looked at her in amusement. She frowned. "What?" She asked a bit self-consciously.

"You're doing enough." He purred in a low voice. Bella paused.

"No." She said firmly. "It's time I take control for a change." She smiled devillishly. Aro seemed to bring out the best in her…or the worst, depending on how you look at the situation.

"So what, I should take your place and you mine?" Aro suggested. "Is that what you're implying."

"That's exactly what I'm implying." Bella smirked, sitting up. She grasped his broad shoulders and pushed him down instead. He flipped and lay there contentedly. It was his turn to look at her while she worked. His lids were heavy over his eyes. She undid his belt and took his trousers off, eliciting a delighted rumble from deep in his chest.

"Like what you see?" He teased when her eyes settled on his bulging boxers. She flushed a pretty red, which meant 'yes', and he savoured it, flicking his tongue out to taste the air. The blood just below the surface of her cheeks was so tantalizing, but he has to restrain himself if he wants her forever. The price of being tortured by her scent…he would gladly pay if it meant she would be by his side forever.

All coherent thoughts, however, were blown from his mind when air touched his most private part. The air left his lungs when a soft, warm hand wrapped itself around his engorged shaft unsurely. A deep moan seemed to encourage Bella, and she moved her hand, stroking him slowly. His hands repeated her previous motions of grasping the bed. He wanted to flip her over and fuck her senseless, but he restrained himself. _All in due time…_

She picked up her pace. His muscles clenched, his abs standing out even more as his stomach quivered from intense pleasure. He was glad that some things were too primitive to lose, even as a vampire he could…well, have an erection. It was the basics of life—to pass the knowledge on, to make new life. Even if he couldn't make children, he could still have the function to do it, and boy was he gla—oh gods above.

Something, something that was definitely not a hand, enclosed around his shaft. He moaned, buckling his hips up. He, in all honesty, had not expected this for her first time.

Her wet mouth rode up and down his shaft, making him go wild, and teasing out low moans here and there. Aro gasped when her velvety tongue swirled expertly around him.

"Is-Isabella…are you…sure this is your f-first time?" He was reduced to a quivering mass by her ministrations. She looked at him and nodded, blushing, mouth popping from his tip with a wet noise. Saliva glinted on his shaft, and she licked her lips.

"You're good for your first time." Aro sighed in bliss when she returned to sucking him, full force. He felt his abdomen tighten, and his eyelids shot up.

"Isabella!" He warned, and she raised her head and pumped him—the last strokes pushed him over the edge mercilessly, and he cried out, eyes widening at the sensations wracking his body, taking over every other feeling. It was just him and her, and he was trapped.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came down from his orgasmic high, and looked at an astonished Bella. She was looking at his shaft, which was still standing tall and proud. He smiled crookedly.

"What?"

"I thought…you know, after…it'd go limp." She said, her face burning up. Aro could smell her blood even more now. He inhaled deeply, and let it out forcefully, in a laugh.

"I'm a vampire, _mia cara_. This is what science calls angel lust. I am technically dead, you, know." He smiled. She blushed even more.

"Great, now I'm being accused of necrophilia." She mumbled. Aro laughed again.

"Well you won't have to worry about that after tonight, because I'm planning on turning you." He sat up, muscles rippling with the motion. Bella put a hand to his abdomen, trailing her fingers along his muscles with wonder. They were marble-like, both in looks and feel, but they moved so smoothly and without a single flaw. She then looked up and into his dark eyes.

"You'll change me?" She inquired eagerly.

"_Mio amore_, I have waited milleniums for you to be at my side, of course I will." Aro growled. "But in the meanwhile, I will let you enjoy this as a human. Let me be your last sensation before you turn into one of us." He grasped her hips and pulled her on top of him, grinding himself along her slit. Her body rocked with his as his tip teased her entrace.

"Please…_per favore, mio amore_." Bella gasped. Aro's eyes darkened to a total black.

"In the future, do not speak Italian lest you wish to be ravished thoroughly." He snarled playfully, flipping them over and positioning himself. She smiled slyly through the haze of desire.

"_Fottimi_." She demanded. They say the first things you learn in a language is all the dirty words and swear words. They were right. Aro looked at her in utter surprise as she uttered 'fuck me' in Italian.

"_Con piacere_." He responded, thrusting into her with a fluid motion. Bella gasped sharply from the pain, biting her lip until she drew blood. Aro froze, then bent to kiss her, licking the blood away with a satisfied moan.

"You taste exquisite, Isabella." He murmured against her lips, sucking them while he started to move slowly. Bella groaned, feeling the pleasure build up in the midst of all the pain. He was big. She had noticed when she was blowing him. He was definitely bigger than the average male, if she paid attention in all those biology lessons. Ugh, all that doesn't matter right now—she had a gorgeous man inside of her, and he felt amazing.

"Move." She grunted.

"Your wish is my command." He chuckled, picking up the pace, hands grasping her slim waist, and pulling her toward him while he pushed tenderly but still powerfully enough that it drove deep into her core, brushing places in Bella which made her scream. The noises she made were a symphony to Aro's ears, and it made him smug to no end that it was him who made her cry out like that. Her moans were music, and he was the conductor. What they were doing now made his claim on her more real, more definite, and he loved it.

Now he was pounding into her with reckless abandon. It amazed him that he has not broken her yet, but she was strong and could withstand him. He could do whatever he wanted with her, even as a human—it made fucking her more delicious.

He was throbbing inside of her moist folds, so velvety and smooth, warm and tight, enveloping him perfectly as he slid in and out effortlessly. Bella's nails were scratching down his back, and he knew that if he were still human they would leave marks and draw blood. It excited him even more and he sped up. Bella's mouth was now open, but no sound came out. He knew his speed was nearing vampiric speed, and faster than any normal human could make, and he could go on like this forever. Ah, the perks of being a vampire.

"A-Aro!" She shrieked, nails digging hard into his trapezii. He felt her contractions moments before she screamed again, and he roared. It felt like she was wringing him inside out, squeezing him, trying to milk his seed, and he obliged, unable to cope with the onslaught of pleasure. With a grunt, he emptied himself inside of her, knowing that she would not get pregnant, because he has not fed within the last few days, and therefore his seed is not fertile.

In some ways he was very proud of himself for being able to maintain some sense of control when so close to her, even after tasting her blood, he was able to remain sane. Well, he _was_ a few thousand years old, and this was his mate. Perhaps a subconscious part of him is stopping him from devouring her right here and now because it recognised that his desire for her ran deeper than just the plain hunger for blood. Bella being _la tua cantante_ did not help matters, but throughout the centuries he perfected his control to some extent, at least.

With another smug grin playing around his lips, he kept thrusting into her lazily, each stroke long and languorous. Her warm core tightened around him again and her hips shook, and he bent down to kiss her fervently, happy that he brought on another set of orgasms for her. Warmth flooded his member and she continued to shudder. He smiled.

"I'll see you in two days, _mio amore_." He whispered, drawing out. He met her confused eyes and without hesitation, bit down on her neck with a little, rather customary snarl. She froze, and the breath left her lips in a sigh.

Aro drew away with some difficulty, mouth stained with blood. He licked the wound close and rolled off her contentedly. He cleaned himself and redressed before he cleaned her and dressed her in the most lavish dress he could find. He brushed her hair tenderly and smoothed out the bed, laying her in the middle with her hands folded across her stomach. She didn't look like she was in pain, but Aro knew better.

"My brave one." He breathed, stroking her face. He kissed her lips chastely and walked out to take care of leftover business. When she woke up, though, he would be at her side, and then they can start their forever.

* * *

**AN: this story was rushed as it was done for a friend on the spot. Feel free to point out any mistakes. To be honest I had no idea what I was writing. My friend wanted smut, and I had to build something up, and it turned to this. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay, I'm not sure why so many people subscribed to the story when it's only a oneshot. I feel like anything I write after this will be redundant, because I have no plans for making this into a multi-chapter, and I'm a bit out of ideas at the moment. Perhaps one day when inspiration strikes again I will submit a sequel to this, but please don't get your hopes up. Right now I'm a bit erratic in my writing, so forgive me.**

**However, I sincerely hope that everyone who has read the story liked it. I've been itching to write an Aro X Bella for a long time just to vent my feelings for the awesome couple. **

**Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for any disappointments about this Author's Note. I just need to clarify that there will not be another update or sequel unless I decide to write another one, in which case you will all see it either on my profile under my list of stories or when you check up the twilight section again.**

**Have a good day/night wherever you are, my dear readers! ;)**


End file.
